


Sorry I can be such a jacka** sometimes

by BlueRam



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam





	Sorry I can be such a jacka** sometimes

“Sasuke, come on—will you just,” Naruto released a frustrated breath, forehead pressed against their closed room door, fingers spread across the hardwood that served as a barrier between him and Sasuke.

He got it, he really did. It was the fifth time for the week now, Sasuke had a right to be upset. Hell, he would be surprised if Sasuke wasn’t upset and just accepted his admittedly lame excuses.

“Sasuke, I’m—will you just come out…please?” Wouldn’t Sakura want to see him now? Locked out of his own room, radio silence from his lover on the other end and wallowing in self-pity because maybe, just maybe he hadn’t planned this right and now he had a hurt Sasuke who would rather ignore his existence than talk to him. Rightfully so he might add.

She would probably revel in his fuck up because, one, he hadn’t thought it necessary to include her in his plans for last five days. He was being more secretive than Kiba on a dog treat binge. A binge that landed him in dog treat addicts anonymous…not like that was helping, but hey it was the principle of things. And two, she was still in love with Sasuke. It didn’t take a genius to know that she was salty over Sasuke’s ultimate rejection, worse, they had been childhood friends long before Naruto stepped into the picture. As far as the woman was concerned he stole Sasuke from her and didn’t deserve him.

To say he and Sakura didn’t get along was like saying Shikamaru loved to sleep. A gross understatement, but hey, he at least tried for Sasuke’s sake.

“Sa—” He didn’t get his name out before the door was flung open and Naruto was pulled into the room by his stupid tie, arms flailing and legs doing a great impression of the African gazelle.

“What is it? Did I do something? Did you get mixed up in something and you think I can’t handle it?!” Naruto was taken aback by Sasuke’s outburst and the way dark eyes glistened. Sasuke wasn’t one to fall to great bouts of emotions usually, but when he did…

It broke Naruto’s heart. He didn’t mean to, he honestly didn’t mean to cause Sasuke pain. He was now very much aware of the heavyweight lying in his pocket and wondering of those late nights slaving over—

Was it worth it?

“Or—” Sasuke glared at his feet stepping back, hands clenched at his side.

“Of course, I wouldn’t believe anything Sakura had to say about you. She’s always been…difficult whenever I—but—” Naruto didn’t even allow him to get the thought out, already holding Sasuke by his arms and pleading with him to just look at him.

“Sasuke—” The brunette angrily looked away, trying to shrug out of Naruto’s hold, not that the blond would let him.

“Sasuke please, I—”

“Five days, Naruto! It’s been five days with the same result! You come in late, you leave early, you beg off going to my family dinner that as much as I hate—you don’t even touch me!” Sasuke shouted, lips trembling for a moment before he stilled himself, taking a deep breath and glaring up at Naruto. Suspicious and maybe a bit unnerved.

“Please tell me you haven’t pulled a Kiba and you’re actually not indulging in some weird ramen fetish where you stick your dick in—”

“No! Fucking hell Sasuke—”

“It’s ok you know. I can maybe get used to that, I mean I know how much you love Ra—” Sasuke actually looked concerned even if still upset.

“I’d take you getting it on with a pack of ramen than you—”

“Oh my God, Sasuke, just stop! I’m not fucking a Ramen pack! I’ve been getting your engagement ring custom designed you, big boob!” Naruto screeched, face flaming red. Sasuke as it was just confused, eye twitching at the boob comment.

“Engagement ring? What engagement ring?” The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, arms folded over his chest. He wasn’t going to fall for Naruto’s sorry excuse of a distraction, even if his heart leapt in his throat at the thought and his chest tightened to the point that maybe he should take a breath or two.

Naruto released a tense breath, rubbing the back of his head, a sheepish grin set on his face, eyes apologetic.

“I—I wasn’t sneaking around. Well—I was—but not like that!” Naruto rushed out, stammering over his words and sweating bullets when Sasuke’s expression morphed from perplexed to blank.

“The engagement ring?” was Sasuke’s only response, eyes trained on Naruto’s pocket that he assumed it would be.

Swallowing tightly, suddenly nervous Naruto pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. The weight in his palm accusing as he looked up, heart thundering in his chest when he realized how unreadable Sasuke’s eyes were, even if his throat bobbed nervously.

Slowly he opened the case to reveal a neat little ring. It wasn’t overall fancy, but very much intricate with overlapping Celtic knots and tiny purple and red gems.

“It—awm—it signifies the bonds we share. Those from our past that weren’t too happy but moulded us into the persons we are today. The bonds when we finally accepted who we were and found something great and unreplaceable—”

He didn’t expect it. The way Sasuke suddenly flung himself into his arms, arms gripping the back of Naruto’s shirt tight. He was silent, but his hold could not be mistaken for anything else than what it was.

“I’m sorry, you know? I’m really sorry for making it seem like I was—I hurt you and that’s never ok,” Naruto whispered, a pained look in his eyes as he tilted Sasuke’s chin to look into his eyes.

“I forgive you, you idiot!” Sasuke muttered, hiding his face in Naruto’s chest, embarrassed with how emotional he was getting.

“And for the record, you didn’t ask me,” Naruto grinned at the snappish tone, the heavy weight on his lessening for each second Sasuke accepted his apology and forgave him.

“Sasuke Uchiha, will you marry me?”


End file.
